


Not Your Hothouse Orchids

by tinmiss1939



Series: DBH Mafia AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Foster Care, Gen, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinmiss1939/pseuds/tinmiss1939
Summary: Hothouse flower: A flower that isn’t hardy enough to grow under natural conditions.How Connor and Richard became the Anderson Boys, and how Hank started a feud with Amanda Stern, Mayor of Detroit.





	Not Your Hothouse Orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DBH Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457202) by MiusMius. 



_**Hothouse flower** : A flower that isn’t hardy enough to grow under natural conditions. It has to be pampered and grown in a greenhouse … In regards to people it’s used to describe someone who needs pampering … special circumstances on some level to flourish, grow, be happy, or stable _<urbandictionary.com>  


The first time Connor and Richard Anderson met Mayor Amanda Stern they were Richard and Connor [REDACTED] and she was the Honorable Judge Amanda Stern of the Wayne County Family and Juvenile Court. The boys were 10 years old.

No one could prove what started the fire–the orphanage had been a Dickensian nightmare wrapped in an electrician’s torture chamber.  The arson investigation reported the cause as “undetermined.” They could have declared it Divine Retribution and the city counsel wouldn’t have blinked.

It may have been retribution.  It wasn’t divine.

Almost nobody gave a damn _how_ the fire started. The public cared about the photographs of a singed teddy bear and windows nailed shut. They cared about the viral video of a Red Ice lab in the basement. Andrei Zlatko was swiftly charged with multiple counts of child abuse, endangerment and neglect. Almost all the children were adopted by loving families. 

Almost no one gave a damn.  Almost all adopted.

Connor and Richard were instead sent to a group home, for “observation.”

Judge Amanda Stern read their files very carefully. She made notes on the neuropsychiatric testing, particularly their MMPI scores, Weschler Intelligence scales, and various informal empathy and socialization assessments. Amanda took a personal interest, saying she saw ‘potential.’ They had check-in appointments twice yearly and as needed.

The first time they petitioned for emancipation they were 13 years old. Group homes had turned into foster homes, with detours to wilderness therapy programs. Judge Stern heard their petition, smiled and denied it. The check-in appointments continued.

The second time they petitioned they were 15. Reform school had not taught them much math or history. It taught Connor how to talk his way out of almost anything. It taught Richard how to punch their way out of the everything else. Again, their petition was heard in Judge Stern’s court. This time she frowned, said she was disappointed, and then denied the petition. The clerk gave them contact information for the next foster home.

Now, they stood in the courthouse lobby. Richard held a slip of paper, staring at letters that formed the name ‘Todd Williams’ but not quite comprehending them. Connor placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder and started talking very quickly and very quietly. Richard only heard static.

A very tall man in a very nice suit slipped out of Judge Stern’s courtroom.  Ever cautious, Connor  took note of his fine briefcase and the shoulder holster that marred the lines of his suit.  He also noted the genuine smile and open posture.

“Boys, might I have word? I heard your story. My name is Hank Anderson and I would like to help.”


End file.
